


Phlochte Drabbles 51-63

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: Phlochte Drabble Series [5]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 more drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phlochte Drabbles 51-63

51\. Exultant  
Ryan watches, surrounded by his Team USA teammates as Michael wins another Olympic Gold medal. He’s made history. Again. And the look on his face is amazing, as he turns in the water to look for his time, chest heaving with gasping breaths. He beats the water with closed fists, pushing up out of the water like a freakin’ dolphin before submerging in over his head. He bobs back up laughing, as he celebrates another World Record. He’s glowing, Ryan thinks, and not just because of the rush of air into his oxygen deprived bloodstream. He’s beautiful when he wins.

 

52\. Puppy-love  
Michael glared at Ryan, before looking back at the tangled mess of fur in front of them.

“Shit,” he said. Ryan nodded, hands on hips.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Michael asked. Ryan scratched the back of his neck, eyes fixed on the two dogs curled up together on Ryan’s living room floor.

“Well I see two options. 1) You let me adopt her, so they can be together..”

“Hell no! Stella is my dog, Ryan!” Mike objected. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Or, 2) You’re just going to have to move to Florida!” he grinned in satisfaction.

 

53\. Tawdry  
No one knows about the two of them. Not Debbie or Ike. Coach Troy or Bob. No one. Whenever anyone is nearby they are nothing but friends, won’t even risk anything if Kyle’s home or Devon’s over. So they rarely get time alone together. But when they do…

When they do, it’s like a cheap tawdry affair gone overboard. They tear at clothes, and wrestle for dominance. Mike is taller, but Ryan is stronger, heavier. So they’re pretty evenly matched. It’s always fast and hard and leaves them sweaty and gasping for air, ready for the next available moment alone.

 

54\. Force  
After London, Michael forces Ryan to go on vacation. Normally it would have been the other way around, but Ryan is pissed. Mad as hell that he hadn’t won all gold, like he’d wanted. He throws himself into training, sure that to do better in Rio, he has to start training now, 3 years 11 months before the next Olympic Games. Gregg Troy is on Michael’s side. So are Ryan’s parents, and so a plan is formed. Devon takes Carter, Kyle lets Mike in while Ryan is at practice and when he comes home he finds Mike waiting, bags packed.

 

55\. Flirt  
It takes Michael a while to catch on, because Ryan is a big ole flirt. He flirts with anyone and everyone. Fans, reporters, swimmers (foreign and domestic), friends, friends of friends, and yes, Mike. So Michael hadn’t thought anything of it when Ryan flirted with him. He figured it was just Ryan being friendly. That is until Ryan knocked on his hotel door late one night, and as soon as Michael opened the door, pounced on him like a shark on fresh meat. Michael stumbled backward, landing awkwardly across the bed.

“You meant it?” he gasped.

“Jeah. You’re fucking hot.”

 

56\. Unusual/57. Push (double-drabble)  
Ryan gets home one day and he’s acting unusual. The two of you have developed a routine. He gets up every morning and goes to practice. You stay in bed and sleep a few more hours. Then you get up, make a bowl of cereal, and sit down on Ryan’s couch to watch TV, Carter on one side, Herman on the other, while Stella chases her tail. Typical. Ryan gets home midday. You eat lunch, take a nap together, he goes back to the pool. But today he’s fidgety. Weird.

“Ryan what the hell is up?” you ask. He eyes you carefully.

“Why won’t you just admit you miss it?” he replies. You stand up to take your empty plate to the sink.

“I don’t.”

“Bullshit! Every time I get back from the pool you’re all over me. All it takes is one whiff of Chlorine to get you hard,” he replies. You look away.

“You make me hard,” you reply, defiant. He sets his jaw, stepping closer.

“Sprint Sets,” he steps closer, “Kick laps,” closer, and you try to move away, but he pins you. “World records,” he whispers, “Gold medals.” You moan. “You are coming with me tomorrow.”

 

58\. Moment/59. Laughing  
The moment you realize it’s more than just sex and friendship between you isn’t anything spectacular. It isn’t a moment of drama, angst, or heartfelt confession of undying love. It’s just a moment. You and Mike are surrounded by teammates, friends, out having dinner during Training Camp. Why you’re in an Italian restaurant in France, you don’t know. But you are. Mike and you are splitting an extra-large pan of pizza, with the works. You know Mike’s appetite, it’s legendary, so when the pan empties to just one last piece, you know he’ll snag it for himself. Right on queue he scoops it up, but he doesn’t put it on his plate, he puts it on yours, all without stopping his laughing recitation of the previous days antics on the slide during evening practice.

Allison bursts out laughing, nodding along as he keeps talking. While you stare at the side of Michael’s head with your jaw hanging in surprise. Jason picks up the story, and Mike turns to smile at you, reaching for his glass of water. He squints at you, confused.

“You love me?” you whisper. He puts his head back and laughs, but his expression says it all.

 

60\. Knock/61. Blush (double-drabble)  
Mike backs you into your shared bedroom, his lips fixed to your neck. He breaks away when he hears the startled squeal of surprise, a deep voice cursing, and a soft thump. Michael flips the light-switch and you see a flushed Nathan spread out across your bed, hands over his crotch.

“Can’t you knock!?” he asks. You glare.

“This is OUR room! And that’s MY bed!” you reply, starting closer. Michael grabs you by the shoulder, pulling you back.

“Ryan!” he says. He turns to Nathan. “What the fuck man!?”

“You said you were gonna be out late! It’s only 11!” Nathan replies. Michael glares. “I met someone. I was celebrating! My first individual Olympic medal! I’m sorry,” only he doesn’t look sorry. He leans over the side of the bed. “You ok?” he says softly. You crane your head to look, but Mike tugs you back again. He never lets you have any fun. Suddenly the girl hiding stands up. She’s gorgeous, and you blink a little. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, and smooth tan skin. How had Nathan landed her?

“Buongiorno,” she says, blushing red, and tightening the sheet around her breasts. She waves tentatively with one hand.

 

62\. Resentment/63. Truth (double-drabble)  
You hate this. The having to lie. The constant half-truths. The calculated deflecting of attention. Always being forced to downplay who Ryan is to you and letting the whole world go on thinking that you’re just friendly rivals when you’re so much more than that. You start to resent them, the press, and their questions. And to a certain extent you’ve started to resent Ryan, for being so good, for beating you, for being such a media darling that they all seem to be on his side. When that thought pops into your head mid press conference you stare in shock out into the sea of flashing cameras and you come to a decision. You’ve answered enough questions about him.

“Do you feel Ryan has dethroned you? Has he become the best swimmer in the world?”

“There really isn’t any animosity between the two of you? None at all?”

“How did it feel to come in second behind Ryan in the 200IM?”

“Are you disappointed that you lost to a teammate?”

Finally you can’t take it anymore.

“No. I’m not disappointed. Actually I’m happy for Ryan. If I can’t win my boyfriend should.” They stare in shock. “Next question?”

Uh-oh.


End file.
